La Reine Blanche
by I'm Crazy Heart
Summary: "On dit que certaines vies sont liées à travers le temps ...Unies par un ancien appel qui résonne au cours des siècles. Le Destin."  Kevin Flynn/OC
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** I'm Crazy Heart

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Tron et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas et je ne cherche en aucun cas à me faire de l'argent sur le dos de leur propriétaire. J'écris pour mon seul plaisir. Les personnages inventés, sont quant à eux, ma propriété aussi merci de me demander avant de les utiliser.

**Résumé: **On dit que certaines vies sont liées à travers le temps ...Unies par un ancien appel qui résonne au cours des siècles. Le Destin.

**Note de l'auteur: **Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce texte contiennent des spoilers de Tron Legacy, donc si vous n'avez pas encore vu le film, mieux vaut arrêter la lecture ici. Pour les autres, je tiens à signaler que ceci est ma première fiction sur le sujet et que malgré mes grandes et nombreuses modifications, je respecte énormément ce film que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Considérez donc ce qui suit comme un petit délire personnel. Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !

**oOoOoOo**

Ce soir là, il pleuvait des cordes. Les gouttes d'eau étaient énormes et quand elles s'écrasaient sur la tôle de l'ancien garage dans lequel Sara vivait et travaillait, cela faisait beaucoup de bruit. Pourtant, ça ne dérangeait pas plus que ça la jeune femme qui planchait comme d'habitude sur des calculs complexes en tout genre. En fait, elle aimait bien ce genre de météo. Elle se trouvait toujours plus productive à ce moment là, bien que la nuit en temps normal lui apportait déjà beaucoup en matière d'inspiration. La pluie, c'était la seule « musique de fond » qu'elle s'autorisait car elle ne l'empêchait pas de se concentrer pleinement sur ses travaux contrairement à la musique en général qui elle, avait une forte tendance à la « distraire », en lui apportant d'autres idées de nouveaux projets, qu'elle allait au final vouloir traiter en même temps que le reste au risque de faire de nombreuses erreurs dont elle ne se rendrait compte que bien plus tard. C'était peut-être ça l'inconvénient d'avoir un quotient intellectuel très supérieur à la moyenne, avoir sans cesse besoin de faire plein de choses à la fois pour occuper un esprit qui ne semblait jamais rassasié. Entre deux équations, elle jeta un œil à sa montre qui affichait déjà minuit moins le quart ce qui la fit soupirer fortement. Elle était rivée à son bureau depuis un bon moment maintenant mais n'avait toujours rien d'exceptionnel à présenter à ses futurs investisseurs avec qui elle avait rendez-vous demain après-midi. De toute façon, ça se passerait comme d'habitude. Ils verraient que Max L. Jones est en réalité une femme au doux prénom de Sara et fuiraient avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour les saluer. Les hommes et leurs points de vue machistes…Une femme au travail c'est déjà beaucoup, mais alors une femme qui créer des jeux vidéos…sans parler du fait que face au célèbre Kevin Flynn et son célèbre Space Paranoïds pour ne citer que lui, elle ne faisait pas vraiment le poids même en étant diplômée du MIT, titulaire d'au moins quatre doctorats et un QI estimé à deux cent vingt points environ. Elle était une femme et c'est sur ce point que tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait, s'arrêtaient. C'est vrai qu'elle avait quand même réussi à vendre deux ou trois trucs, mais à chaque fois c'était toujours le même principe, on en parlait pendant trois ou quatre jours et ensuite on passait à autre chose, ce qui ne l'aidait guère à se faire une place dans le milieu. La brune s'étira longuement avant de finalement se lever. Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était un peu d'air frais. Elle enfila alors sa veste en cuir noir, repoussa sa longue tignasse légèrement bouclée en arrière et d'un pas tranquille, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, ignorant complètement sa moto neuve qui n'attendait qu'elle pour une balade à grande vitesse. Ce soir, elle avait envie de marcher. La porte à peine ouverte, le vent en profita pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, lui fouettant légèrement le visage et faisant tomber sur le sol en béton quelques uns des papiers sur lequel elle notait des idées qui lui passaient par la tête malgré qu'elle travaillait le plus souvent sur son ordinateur qui avait l'air de sortir d'une autre galaxie pour ceux qui ne l'avait jamais vu. La jeune femme remonta finalement le col de sa veste et sortit sous la pluie battante sans le moindre parapluie. Elle resta un quart de seconde plantée là, seule sur le trottoir et seule dehors à cette heure-là, puis se décida enfin à avancer tout droit sans se soucier de sa destination finale. Elle passa un premier carrefour, puis un second…elle n'avait même pas besoin de regarder avant de traverser, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans ce coin de la ville. Elle pouvait circuler tranquillement, elle était certaine de ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds ou presque… Alors qu'elle avançait tête baissée pour ne pas se faire trop malmener par le vent qui semblait souffler plus fort maintenant qu'elle était à l'extérieur, elle heurta soudainement quelque chose. Le choc avait été si rude qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et alors qu'elle se préparait plus ou moins à s'écraser à même le sol, une main la saisit fermement par un bras et l'aida à se remettre sur ses deux pieds.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda alors une voix masculine.

Il fallu à la jeune femme quelques secondes pour se remettre de son émotion forte et lorsqu'elle porta enfin son attention sur son sauveur, elle resta muette. L'homme était grand, brun, les cheveux coiffés en arrière, un physique athlétique et un visage qu'elle avait trop souvent vu à la télé ces derniers temps.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Redemanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Excusez-moi…je ne regardais pas où j'allais…Souffla-t-elle alors que la pluie continuait de tomber et que des gouttes d'eau lui coulait sur le visage avant de s'aventurer malicieusement dans son cou malgré son col remonté pour ensuite aller se perdre sous ses vêtements et la faire frissonner.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre que ce n'était pas grave parce que lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais elle ne lui en laissa absolument pas le temps, lui lançant un rapide petit sourire et repartant aussi sec sans se retourner pour le laisser là, planté tout seul comme un con. Flynn la regarda pendant quelques secondes s'éloigner et alors qu'il allait finalement se diriger vers sa moto qu'il venait de sortir avant de fermer à clé son arcade, ses yeux furent attirés par quelque chose qui se trouvait non loin de lui sur le trottoir, un porte feuille. Il se pencha, le ramassa, l'ouvrit pour voir qui en était le propriétaire et lorsqu'il vit la photo de celle qu'il venait plus ou moins de bousculer, il tourna vivement la tête en direction de la rue qu'elle avait pris quelques secondes auparavant pour tenter de l'appeler, mais ne vit absolument personne.

* * *

A Suivre...

Note: Désolée si l'action met du temps à s'installer mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de passer par là avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet...


	2. Chapitre 2

Comme prévu le lendemain, le rendez-vous de Sara avec ceux qu'elle avait considéré un instant comme ses futurs investisseurs, fut un nouvel échec. Ils avaient d'abord été étonnés de voir une femme arriver, puis avaient passé leur temps à regarder leur montre avant de finalement mettre un terme à la rencontre avec la phrase qui tue: « on vous rappellera ». Par politesse, elle leur fit un joli sourire avant de partir mais quand elle arriva en bas de l'immeuble, elle se retint de mettre un bon coup de pied dans la première poubelle qu'elle croisa parce qu'elle avait bien compris que ce fameux coup fil n'arriverait jamais, comme toujours. Refermant sa veste, enfilant son casque, elle grimpa alors sur sa moto et partit à vive allure pour regagner son garage où elle pourrait pleinement passer ses nerfs sur son punching-ball avant de retourner à ses équations et ses idées à la con qui ne lui rapportaient que dalle. Bon sang, comment avec un QI aussi élevé que le sien pouvait-on toujours continuer à s'acharner sur une voie qui ne menait à rien ? Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour faire des trucs pareils. Prenant le dernier virage au ralentit, s'arrêtant pile devant la porte de chez elle, elle manqua de piquer une bonne crise de colère quand elle vit qu'on l'attendait, enfin qu'IL l'attendait. Comme si elle avait vraiment besoin de ça maintenant….et puis d'abord, comment savait-il qu'elle habitait ici ?

- Je peux vous aider ? Lança-t-elle sobrement.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui peut vous aider… Lui répondit-il avec ce même sourire que la veille au soir.

- Ah vraiment ?

Appuyé contre le mur, il se remit sur ses deux pieds et extirpa de sa poche arrière le porte feuille qu'il avait ramassé sur le trottoir après leur bousculade et lui montra.

- Je vous l'aurais bien redonné hier après l'avoir trouvé mais vous étiez déjà partie…Expliqua-t-il.

- Merci…Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle allait le récupérer, mais il en décida autrement s'amusant à le mettre hors de sa portée avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher.

- Je vous le rend que si vous acceptez de venir boire un café avec moi afin que je puisse me faire pardonné de vous avoir bousculée cette nuit.

Elle soupira fortement.

- Écoutez, c'est gentil de votre part, mais j'ai eu une mauvaise journée et là je suis pas d'humeur…

- Raison de plus pour accepter ! Je suis sûr que ça vous fera le plus grand bien de changer un peu d'atmosphère…Tenta-t-il de la convaincre. C'est pas loin, juste un café et après je ne vous embête plus, promis.

- Ok, d'accord…Fini-t-elle par lâcher avant de reprendre son porte feuille qui lui tendait de nouveau.

- Kevin Flynn. Se présenta-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient maintenant en direction du petit café bar.

- Je sais. On parle de vous partout, il faudrait être aveugle ou vivre en ermite dans une grotte pour ne pas vous reconnaître.

Il sourit de plus belle.

- Moi, c'est Sara. Rajouta-t-elle par politesse.

- Je sais. Répondit-il. Je l'ai vu en lisant votre permis de conduire.

Elle émit un vague rictus et ne rajouta rien de plus pendant tout le reste du trajet qui par chance, ne dura deux minutes à peine. En silence, ils entrèrent ans l'établissement, prirent place autour d'une table situé dans un coin tranquille et commandèrent un expresso pour lui et un cappuccino pour elle.

- Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ? Finit-il par demander histoire de faire un peu connaissance avec cette jolie brune au regard azur.

- Je suis au chômage depuis maintenant…une demi heure.

- Ceci explique donc la mauvaise journée…Mais vous faisiez quoi avant de vous retrouvez brutalement sans travail ?

Elle émit un autre rictus, décidément il avait le don pour poser les bonnes questions.

- Sincèrement ? Y a pas une heure, je faisais le même boulot que vous, mais il semblerait que ce monde ne soit réservé qu'au célèbre Kevin Flynn alors je vais peut-être me reconvertir comme coiffeuse ou comme serveuse dans un bar miteux, là au moins je suis sûre qu'on me recalera pas parce que je suis une femme.

Il grimaça.

- Désolé…

- Oh y a pas de quoi. C'est pas comme si j'en étais à mon premier coup d'essai. J'ai des kilomètres au compteur maintenant…Je suis une habituée du « on vous rappellera », du « désolée vous ne répondez pas à nos attentes… », j'en passe et bien d'autres.

- Et vous n'avez jamais songé à monter votre propre entreprise ?

- Ca reviendrait au même, face à vous et ENCOM je ne fais absolument pas le poids. Souffla-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

- Faut pas dire ça…Je suis sûre que vous êtes douée…Tenta-t-il pour lui remonter un peu le moral. Vous avez déjà vendu quelque chose ?

- Rinzler, Space Outlands et War Game.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que c'est vous Max L. Jones ? Demanda-t-il sans parvenir à cacher sa surprise.

- Ça passe toujours mieux sous un nom masculin. Répondit-t-elle simplement.

- Ce sont d'excellents jeux…

- Oh je vous en prie, vous allez me faire pleurer de rire. Ca aurait été d'excellents jeux s'il n'avait pas été décidé de les lancer trois jours après vos créations. Ils sont passé à travers les mailles du filet, on en a parlé une heure gros maximum et on les a oublié aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés.

- Ne dites pas ça…Mon fils, lui ne les a pas oubliés… Il y joue même régulièrement contre son vieux père et il s'amuse comme un dingue…surtout quand je perds.

Sara ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, mais cette fois-ci ça n'avait rien de forcé et Kevin le remarqua immédiatement.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûre de vouloir arrêter ?

Elle haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse. Flynn termina son café mais n'eut pas le temps de reprendre la parole car son bipeur fit des siennes, on avait besoin de lui à ENCOM s'il en croyait le bref message de son ami Alan Bradley.

- Le devoir m'appelle…Grimaça-t-il.

Il sortit d'une des poches de sa veste un billet pour régler la note des deux consommations.

- Je sais que j'avais promis de plus vous embêter, mais quand vous aurez un peu de temps de libre, passez me voir à l'arcade.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Ravi de vous avoir rencontré. Souffla-t-il en guise de salutations.

- Moi aussi.

Et une fois de plus, ils se séparèrent. Kevin devant se rendre au travail et Sara restant au café, terminant tranquillement son cappuccino tout en resongeant déjà à leur conversation. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ses jeux pouvait intéresser quelqu'un comme lui, ou alors il lui avait sorti tout ça juste par politesse et diplomatie. Elle jeta un œil à l'extérieur via les vitrines du café mais ne le vit pas. Il devait déjà être loin.

* * *

A Suivre...

Note: Les jeux cités par Sara sont des clins d'oeil à la BO de Tron de Daft Punk. Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment des jeux qui portent des noms pareils mais si c'est le cas, ce n'était absolument pas voulu.


	3. Chapitre 3

Les jours qui suivirent, que ça soit en plein milieu d'une réunion d'administration à ENCOM ou derrière son ordinateur installé dans son bureau secret sous son arcade de jeux, Kevin se surprit à espérer vivement la visite de Sara et ce à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait beau ne pas connaître grand-chose de cette jeune femme, elle lui avait laissé une impression particulière dont il avait bien du mal à se défaire même quand il travaillait sur son projet le plus important, la Grille. Un soir, alors qu'il était dans son bureau « officiel » et qu'il jetait un œil un peu au hasard sur l'extérieur, il vit une silhouette de taille moyenne devant les portes d'entrée de l'arcade. Il avait beau ne l'avoir vu qu'une fois et demi à tout casser, il su en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, qu'il s'agissait de la demoiselle qu'il attendait depuis une semaine et demi maintenant. Malgré sa légère « impatience », il ne fit pourtant rien, songeant que ça serait peut-être déplacé de lui tomber dessus avant même qu'elle n'entre d'elle-même et qu'elle pourrait se poser des questions sur le fait qu'il guettait plus ou moins son arrivée. Il attendit. Une seconde puis une autre et encore une autre. Il la vit tourner en rond sur le trottoir avant de s'arrêter une fois de plus devant la porte. Il était dingue. Comment pouvait-il être aussi pressé qu'elle entre alors qu'ils avaient du se parler en tout et pour tout cinq bonnes minutes uniquement ? C'était à mettre sur le compte de la fatigue certainement. Elle frappa. Deux légers coups sur l'une des vitres de la porte. Son cœur s'accéléra durant une bonne poignée de secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne le dessus, il devait vraiment dormir plus de quatre heures d'affilée. Il descendit dans la salle de jeux en elle-même, se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un simple coup de clé.

- Bonsoir. Souffla-t-elle simplement avec un léger sourire. Je passais par là et je...Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Intérieurement, Sara ne pu s'empêcher de se maudire. Mais quelle conne...c'était quoi ce vieux speech sortit tout droit d'une comédie romantique ? Il sourit. Soit il se payait sa tête, soit il n'avait pas fait attention. Elle espérait franchement que c'était la deuxième option.

- Non, absolument pas...Répondit-il avant de se pousser sur le côté pour lui faire place. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Elle le remercia d'un rapide mouvement de tête et entra, se demandant pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée, ce qu'elle venait foutre ici. Elle devait s'être trop cramé les neurones avec ses calculs ou un truc du genre. Elle jeta un œil au décor. Il y avait deux allées de jeux vidéos divers et variés parmi lesquels on retrouvait évidemment les créations du maitre des lieux, Space Paranoïds, Matrix Blaster, Vice Squad et le célèbre Lightcycles. Sans rien dire et sans se préoccuper de son interlocuteur, elle fit alors un petit tour histoire de voir ce qu'il y avait d'autre et c'est ainsi qu'elle tomba sur l'une de ses créations personnelles, Space Outlands.

- Laissez-moi deviner, vous l'avez eu au rabais ? Pire, vous l'avez eu gratuit ? Lança-t-elle en désignant ladite machine du doigt.

Kevin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Absolument pas. J'ai même dû jouer du coude pour l'avoir...

La jeune femme leva les yeux en l'air ne le croyant pas une seule seconde. A coup sûr, il disait ça juste pour lui faire plaisir. Elle avait trop souvent lu ou entendu que ce qu'elle faisait était bien mais sans plus. Elle reprit sa petite promenade regardant à droite et à gauche avant de finalement s'arrêter devant le seul jeu qui était installé contre le mur du fond de l'arcade. Juste au dessus, il y avait des lettres lumineuses d'un bleu électrique presque éblouissant quand on avait pas l'habitude, qui affichaient fièrement le nom du jeu, ou plutôt l'univers duquel il provenait: TRON. Voilà, pour elle, ça c'était un jeu...pas comme les trucs qu'elle essayait vainement de refourguer à qui voulait bien. Toujours silencieuse, elle observa la machine avec attention, espérant presque obtenir en retour tous les secrets de fabrication ou même une révélation sur le pourquoi tout foirait là où lui réussissait, même si elle en avait déjà une idée bien arrêtée sur le sujet.

- Je vous offre une partie ? Lança Flynn en la rejoignant tranquillement au fond de la pièce, les mains dans les poches.  
- Pourquoi pas. Répliqua-t-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules. Ca fait un baille que j'ai plus touché à un de ces jeux...

D'un geste, le brun extirpa alors une pièce d'une de ses poches et lui tendit. La jeune femme s'en saisit et la regarda un court instant.

- Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je bats votre meilleur score ? Lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
- Hum...ce que vous voulez...mais si vous perdez vous devrez accepter de dîner avec moi une prochaine fois. Lâcha-t-il avant de percuter enfin sur ce qu'il venait de faire.

C'était sortit tout seul et c'était bien ça le plus inquiétant. La phrase résonna dans sa tête un nombre incalculable de fois tandis que son rythme cardiaque augmenta nettement. Mais quel con, quel con... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui balancer un truc pareil ? Il déraillait vraiment. Sans savoir quoi dire ou faire, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Entendu. Finit-elle par dire avant de pousser la pièce qu'il venait de lui donner dans la fente de la machine.

D'un côté, il aurait préféré qu'elle lui dise non, mais d'un autre, le fait qu'elle ait accepté l'emplit d'un certain enthousiasme qu'il dissimula du mieux qu'il put avant de la regarder jouer. S'il arrivait que certains concepteurs soient géniaux en matière de travaux réalisés et médiocres pour jouer à ces derniers, la jeune femme s'en tirait plutôt bien, la preuve en était son score qui augmentait de manière folle à chaque seconde. A ce rythme là, elle allait même finir par exploser son record ou celui de son fils...Ses yeux dévièrent soudainement de leur objectif initial et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se surprit à la détailler avec une attention un peu plus appuyée que la norme.

- Kevin...? Kevin...?

Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées pour se focaliser de nouveau sur le jeu auquel elle jouait, enfin plus maintenant s'il en croyait l'écran sur lequel on pouvait lire les mots GAME OVER.

- Avouez, vous avez fait exprès parce que vous ne pouvez déjà plus vous passer de ma compagnie... S'amusa-t-il pour la taquiner un peu au sujet du fait qu'elle allait devoir le revoir pour ce fameux dîner qu'il lui avait proposé.  
- Oui, c'est vrai...j'adore perdre. C'est pas pour rien que je suis une perdante de naissance d'ailleurs.  
- Mais quel pessimisme, c'est incroyable ! Souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tellement il était drôle à regarder. Il avait lâché ça presque comme une réplique de théâtre et avait accompagné ça d'une expression qui allait bigrement bien avec.

- Ca vous dirait de voir sur quoi je bosse en ce moment ?

Bien entendu, il ne faisait pas référence à son projet principal mais à ses travaux classiques de concepteur.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous pique vos idées ?  
- Impossible. Vous l'avez dis vous-même, vous êtes une perdante, donc même avec ça vous n'irez pas loin...  
- Hey !

Elle lui mit une légère tape de l'épaule comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle. Laissant la salle de jeux derrière eux, ils montèrent donc dans son bureau où il lui montra donc quelques uns de ses projets, et sans qu'ils sans rendent compte, ils passèrent la moitié de la nuit à discuter jeux vidéos, exposer leurs diverses théories sur ce qui pouvait ou non fonctionner et Sara aida même son interlocuteur à résoudre un paquet de calculs en tout genre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin. La jeune brune accepta de revenir le lendemain soir et Flynn, bien qu'il ne le montra pas ouvertement en fut très ravi.

* * *

A Suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4

Les semaines passèrent et les deux ou trois rendez-vous hasardeux se transformèrent rapidement en entrevues quotidiennes. Tous les soirs, Sara attendait presque impatiemment la fermeture officielle de l'arcade pour rejoindre Kevin et ils passaient alors une bonne partie de la nuit à travailler sur un tas de projets en tout genre, qu'ils viennent de l'esprit du célèbre concepteur ou même de celui de la jeune femme. Parfois, Flynn se surprenait à contempler son interlocutrice pendant qu'elle griffonnait quelques opérations sur un bloc papier, confortablement installée sur le canapé d'angle blanc de son bureau, mais jamais il n'avait osé tenter quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne pour celui qu'il n'était pas et il ne voulait pas non plus prendre le risque de plus la revoir car mine de rien, il y avait vraiment pris goût à ces petites soirées improvisées, même s'ils ne faisaient que travailler et discuter. Elle lui parlait de choses et d'autres sans jamais trop s'étaler sur sa vie personnelle tandis que lui parlait régulièrement de Sam, son fils qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il élevait avec l'aide de ses parents depuis la mort de son épouse deux ans plutôt dans un accident voiture. Jamais la jeune femme n'oublierait ce regard qu'il avait quand il parlait d'elle. Il avait beau avoir fait son deuil comme il était écrit partout, il était évident qu'elle lui manquait malgré cela et ça pouvait se comprendre. Un mois s'écoula, puis un autre et encore un autre. Leur petit « manège » dura ainsi pendant une bonne année jusqu'au soir où Kevin se décida enfin...

- Ce soir, j'ai un truc particulier à te montrer. Lui lança-t-il un soir, alors qu'elle était arrivée depuis dix minutes à peine.

Il se tenait face à elle et avait presque l'expression d'un petit garçon qui avait hâte de montrer ses plus beaux trésors à sa bande de copains ou à sa maman.

- Mais avant, tu dois me promettre que tu garderas ça pour toi, parce que c'est très spécial...Reprit-il avec sérieux.  
- Pas de souci. Répondit Sara avec un petit sourire. Je serais muette comme une tombe.

Il se dirigea alors vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait le jeu des Lightcycles et d'un mouvement simple il fit pivoter la machine qui révéla une porte dérobée. De sa poche, il sortit alors une clé accrochée à un petit trousseau afin d'ouvrir cette dernière, puis porta son attention sur son interlocutrice qui se tenait toujours du côté de la porte.

- Tu peux approcher tu sais, y a rien de dangereux...

Elle lui sourit et vint le rejoindre, poussée par sa curiosité grandissante. Que pouvait-il bien planquer là derrière ? Ils entrèrent. Lui en premier, elle en second. A peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas que la porte se referma automatiquement et une sorte de grondement se fit entendre, la machine venait de reprendre sa place normale toute seule. Durant un court instant, la brune resta plantée là à observer l'ouverture par laquelle ils étaient arrivé dans ce couloir sombre et froid. Elle devait vraiment être dingue pour l'avoir suivit jusque ici. Ils parcoururent une bonne dizaine de mètres, puis tournèrent à droite et ensuite à gauche avant de descendre quatre marches en béton pas plus grandes que nécessaire pour finalement arriver devant une armoire électrique aux portes marron clair et sur laquelle figurait un écriteau qui indiquait qu'il était dangereux de l'ouvrir.

- Alors, c'est quoi ce mystérieux truc que tu dois me montrer ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant aux alentours pour ne voir que quelques toiles d'araignées et leurs créatrices en train de se balader tranquillement sur les murs.  
- Attends...

Flynn qui était toujours munit de son petit trousseau, choisit une nouvelle clé et déverrouilla la fameuse armoire. Derrière les deux portes en bois, il n'y avait en fait rien d'électrique ou de dangereux, juste une ouverture dans le mur menant à une pièce secrète dans laquelle se trouvait tout un tas d'objets très particuliers. D'un côté, contre le mur, il y avait une sorte de bureau aux allures étranges et de l'autre, il y avait ce qui ressemblait de loin à un canon laser mais la jeune femme n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Le brun resta silencieux, choisissant de la laisser visiter par elle-même avant de lui fournir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- La Grille ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant avec attention une sorte de plan sur lequel figurait des croix, des notes et un tas d'autres gribouillages.  
- Tu te rappelles notre conversation sur la plateforme de distribution de ressources et le reste ?  
- Attends, tu veux dire que...

Elle le regarda presque avec un regard plus qu'étonné alors qu'il faisait un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu te paies ma tête c'est ça ?  
- Absolument pas.

Sara observa de façon plus pointue le bureau pour s'apercevoir qu'en fait il s'agissait d'un ordinateur très moderne pour l'époque, vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une tablette qui servait à la fois d'écran et de clavier. Ceci fait, elle porta de nouveau son attention sur le laser derrière. Tellement de choses se bousculèrent à cet instant dans sa tête, qu'elle en eut presque la migraine.

- Je...enfin c'est...euh... Balbutia-t-elle.  
- Une petite balade ça te tente ? Lança-t-il avec un nouveau sourire et une certaine fierté.  
- Mais...mais pourquoi...? Je veux dire, pourquoi moi, là, ici, dans ce coin insoupçonné de ton arcade, à plus savoir aligner quatre mots à la suite les uns des autres...enfin tu vois quoi...  
- Parce que la moitié des calculs sur lesquels tu as planché m'ont servis pour ça, parce qu'on vit dans le même univers, parce que j'en ai envie...

Il s'avança vers l'ordinateur, tapa quelques lignes de codes et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une sorte d'éclair blanc l'ébloui. Ca dura quelques secondes à peine et fut sans douleur mais sous le coup de la surprise, elle manqua de tomber à terre. Heureusement, Kevin la rattrapa à temps.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant partout à la fois et remarquant ainsi que la configuration de la pièce avait changé.  
- Bienvenue dans la Grille. Souffla-t-il simplement.

* * *

A Suivre...

Note: Je sais, c'est cours...mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.


End file.
